


The Case Of Love Lemon

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Cuties, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Gabriella is a crossdresser or she male or something, can’t remember what i decidedsmex





	The Case Of Love Lemon

He removed his pants, getting the tube and spreading it on his fingers, softly saying "This might hurt a little, so don't be scared when I go inside you. Uh...I mean, when I put IT in it's going to hurt. You are used to my fingers by now."  
  
Kurona blushed as she looked over at the wall, then nodded as she softly said "Okay." and squeaked at the cold sensation of his fingers sliding into her one by one again, as he hummed a gentle tune to distract her from the cool of the cream rubbing into her, to help aid him in going in further and stretching her. When he was reasonably sure she had been opened far enough for him, he softly kissed her on the forehead then rubbed himself with the same cream after discarding his underpants. He quieted her down with soft words when she saw it, and he was a little embarrassed to say he was so proud of it, and shaking this thought away he leaned over and kissed her again while giving a few final rubs to coat himself. He hummed the same quiet tune to her, to distract her again, but was not surprised when she jerked slightly at his tip rubbing her entrance, nor when she yelped and writhed against him when he entered her. "Shh, Kurona shh. It's okay! It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, shh, calm down, it's going to be okay. It'll stop hurting once you adjust to it." he said, nuzzling her gently as he stopped moving once he was in an inch or two, and she shuddered and panted as she scrabbled for some sort of security hold on him. "Kurona, Kurona, Kurona..." he said softly, over and over, and sighed as he licked her neck a little.  
  
She responded to his dog like action by squeaking and nuzzling him, bucking her hips a bit, then yelping and tearing up as she writhed again, having pushed him in a bit further with the motion of her hips [though it really was his fault]. He knew he had a good singing voice, as Noah had told him once, and so he began singing a song he had heard some guy sing to his baby, and Kurona closed her eyes a moment as she just listened. After a half a minute to a full minute, he deemed it safe to move, and gave an experimental buck of his hips to see. She whimpered, then moaned as she shuddered, and he smiled as he kissed her and began to thrust. Kurona gasped softly as his cock rubbed her, lighting her insides on fire and causing her to writhe for a whole other reason. She moaned as this only encouraged him to go a slight bit faster, panting as she gripped his shoulders and held on to stabilize herself. He groaned softly at first, at her tight hotness, then grinned as the wet heat slowly loosened and opened up to his strokes. The redhead writhed and moaned, panting as she pushed back against each thrust he made now, and he rewarded her each time with a soft kiss on the lips. She gasped when he began to speed up further, moaning then softly crying out as she arched and moved beneath him. He groaned softly as he went in deeper, then grinned as he looked up.  
  
He had found her pleasure spot, and she jerked and cried out when he hit it. "Ah, ah, Gabriel...kun, there, right there." she moaned, and he nodded as he nuzzled and kissed her, thrusting against it with abandon now. "Ah, ah~ Yes, yes! Hah, ah, ohhh... Ah! Hah, ah! Nnn." she panted at each thrust, then screamed "Gabriel!" as he slammed back into it, after pulling out nearly all the way, and her toes curled slightly. They rode out the wave together, then he pulled out of her and cleaned up, cleaning himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
